Lips Painted with Poison
by MemoryThief
Summary: All Lenna Kimaru wanted was to bring back her twin sister, but the transmutation went horribly wrong. Years after her failure, a homunculus by the name of Death is hunting her and Desdemona. She wants to know why Death looks like her dead sister...
1. Prologue

**Prologue - Transmutation**

"All right, everything's set." Lenna whispered to herself, drawing the final rune of the transmutation circle. She tossed the small piece of white chalk to the side of the room and kneeled at the edge of the circle, placing the palms of her hands on either side of the rune she had just drawn and let her eyes close.

The room was soon bathed in a bright blue light. Lenna kept her mind focussed on her goal of this transmutation; to bring her sister back.

Her sister, Laira, had died only three days ago in a horrible accident. They had been playing near the river and Lenna had pushed Laira into the water by accident, and her younger twin never had learned how to swim. The river swept her away and the girl drowned, her body was found by a man near the shore further down the river then given to Lenna and her parents.

She blamed herself for her sister's death, and missed her dearly, more then anything. She had remembered reading about human transmutation in one of her alchemy books she would study with Laira. Though it was forbidden, she didn't care.

Lenna was pulled from the horrible memory of her sister's corpse and funeral as a gate appeared in front of her.

The large, metal-like doors slowly open, eyes blinking open and little black hands reaching out for her. They wrapped around her right arm and she watched as it seemed to dissolve from her shoulder and she screamed. Her arm was pulled away and the doors closed as images ran through her mind, and she yelled her sister's name over and over.

Her eyes snapped open and she screamed, feeling for her right arm but she felt nothing. She looked to her left hand and it was covered in crimson blood. As Lenna shifted she fell onto her side, her own blood pooling around her as she looked around the room as if looking for somebody to help her.

Her eyes fell upon a figure in the middle of the transmutation circle.

"Laira...?" she muttered, feeling tears well up behind her eyes.

The figure only groaned and reach a hand out in Lenna's direction. It had slender, long, black hands and red purple glowing eyes. Such black leather looking skin and brown hair that fell to the floor.

The hand fell to the ground and the creature was suddenly dead, or Lenna could guess it was.

"MOTHER!" Lenna screamed, both in agony and horror. Her scream faded before she passed out.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One - The Lightning Alchemist**

"You want me to what?" Lenna asked, crossing her arms. Her auto-mail squeak quietly as she gave a look of disbelief to Mustang. He returned a glare but she didn't flinch. Flame alchemist or not, Mustang didn't scare her.

"I told you, the Elric brothers are coming to Central and I want you to speak with them. You have a similiar history to them, that's why." he replied. Lenna rolled her eyes with a sigh.

"Fine, fine." she said. "But what do you mean by 'similiar history' Mustang?" before he could answer the door to his office slammed open.

"Mustang! What did you want?" one of the two boys demanded. He was short and had a blonde braid twisting down his back. A black shirt and pants with simple boots, a red jacket and white gloves. The second boy was tall and in a full set of armor.

"Brother! You didn't have to kick the door!" the one in armor sighed. Lenna laughed at them both.

"Let me guess, the FullMetal Alchemist and his brother? Ed and Al, hm..." she looked at them, still laughing. "Hey pipsqueak, how'd you become a state alchemist?" Ed fumed as Al held him back before he could get a chance to kick Lenna. She walked over to them with a smirk.

"I'm Lenna Kimaru, the Lighting Alchemist. Nice to meet you both." she greeted, holding up her right arm. "Mustang said I had a few things in common with you, like this. As well as my background. So, may I ask what he means?"

"Hell if I know. I don't exactly know your history." Ed replied as Al let him go.

"You've both attempted a certain transmutation." Mustang cut in, slipping past Ed and Al then out the door. "You three talk, I'll be somewhere else...with coffee and not paperwork." the door shut with a small thud.

"Does he mean human transmutation?" Lenna muttered, but loud enough for Ed and Al to both hear her. They looked at her, Ed's gold eyes wide.

"Y-you've tried that?" he questioned, gawking at her. She looked at him, frowning.

"Yes, I tried to bring my twin sister back four years ago. I lost my right arm because of it." she paused. "What about you? Two auto-mail limbs and an empty suit of armor has to mean something, right?"

"How did know about the limbs and armor?" Al asked her. She laughed with a smirk.

"Well, shorty here has uneven steps, and his arm squeaks. He might wanna take better care of his arm. And armor makes more of a sound when somebody is in it. I have very good hearing as you can tell." she paused, pursing her lips. "So, who'd you want to bring back?"

"Our mother." Ed's expression saddened.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." she apologized. "Okay, I'd like to not talk about depressing things." she looked around as the door opened slowly, a cat paw poking through the gap. "Des!" The door opened with a jerk, revealing the rest of a woman with cat paws, a tail and ears.

"Len-Len!" she meowed, grinning. "So, what's up? These the brothers the coronel wanted you to meet?" Lenna gave a nod. "Okay, have you asked about the homunculus yet?"

"Sh, Des, I haven't gotten that far!" Lenna snapped looking from the cat woman to the brothers. "Well I guess Desdemona ruined the moment. But you heard her, you two know anything about homunculi?"

"Yes, we know a lot. Why? Are they after you too?" Ed questioned. Lenna crossed her arms over her chest.

"You could say that. I've only met a few of them, but there are many." she admitted. "There's one...she looks just like my sister, and she wants to kill me, but I can't bring myself to fight her." Lenna sighed as Desdemona gave a sad nod next to her.

"I met some too." the chimera said. "This one looked like a palm tree. And another had different colored limbs. Oh! And the last was this woman with one huge rack and long dagger like nails!" she looked at her paws. "I want claws like that."

"Envy, Wrath and Lust." Ed told her. "The one you mention Lenna, I don't know. Al?"

"No clue, brother. We've never run across her before." Al answered.

"Len-Len, didn't she call herself Death or something?" Desdemona inquired, her tail twitching.

"So they aren't just named after the seven sins..?" Ed looked at Lenna with a look of curiousity. "Then the seven we've met aren't the only ones. Shit."

"They might be named after things like the seven sins, brother." Al suggested. Lenna perked up at that.

"The seven sins are envy, lust, wrath, pride, gluttony, sloth and greed. Then death is the one. So maybe...vengance, ignorance, disobedience, pain, fear, desire, regret, tradegy, vainity, despair, insanity, hate, lies, hell, deception, violence, temptation, deciet, fright, murder and corruption." Lenna chided.

"Well shit, that's a lot of homunculi." Desdemona muttered, looking at the three of them. "We are screwed, Len-Len. That's about thirty."

"Frak!" Lenna squeaked. Ed looked at her strangely. "Geez, it's my own word so just...don't look at me like that!" Ed started to laugh at her and Desdemona lashed her tail at him.

"Don't laugh at Len-Len you little dwarf!" she hissed. Ed stopped laughing and glared at her as Al held him back again with a sigh.

"I'M NOT SHORT SO JUST SHUT UP KITTY GIRL!" he yelled and Desdemona purred with amusement, giving a wink.

"Well, if you two can get it together, do you have any leads on the homunculi?" Lenna interrupted, clearly irritated. "I...I need to deal with her. With everything that's been going on, I can't deal with these random attacks from her."

"What do you mean by 'everything that's been going on' exactly?" Al asked, letting his brother go.

"Between this homunculus trying to kill me, I still have to deal with Scar." Lenna explained, pulling out her silver pocket watch. "And the state isn't letting me get along without any work." she sighed, slipping the watch back into her pocket. "Do you understand? I'm way over worked. You two just go off fighting and searching, easy stuff, not the same for me, you know?"

"Well for leads, we have nothing." Ed shrugged. "Though that could change if you helped us out..."

"Yeah, me help, forget it. No way in frakking hell that the state would let me, pipsqueak." Lenna responded, crossing her arms across her chest and rolling her eyes.

"You need more faith in the state, Miss Kimaru." the door opened, Mustang standing there. "I've told you that before, right?"

"You were listening in?" Desdemona shrieked. "You said you wouldn't!" she added with a hiss.

"You can pull the strings, then?" Lenna questioned. Mustang gave a nod.

"Give me a few hours and you can travel with them." he replied. "Promise."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two - Death, the Weapon Homunculi**

"So, were you finally able to kill her?" Lust asked as Death sighed and brushed her hair back.

"No, I was not. That damned chimera stepped in and they ran before I got the chance." she paused. "There is no way in hell I am going to fallow them to central command, either. I really don't feel like dealing with the damned alchemists."

"Well look at it this way, now you can spend more time with your beloved Envy." Desire snickered, stepping out from behind Lust.

"Shut up! I don't know where you got the idea that I have a crush on him but you couldn't be more wrong!" Death snapped. "Go mess with Violence and Insanity or something, I don't have time for this!" she stormed off, away from Desire and Lust, slamming a door behind her.

"Desire been teasing you again?" Death looked up to see Murder standing in front of her. "You do relize that she's right, you know. You are so human at some points. Maybe because you are so new to the ranks, hm?"

"No! Just shut up, Murder! Does nobody believe me? I mean...I just...I don't feel that way!" she pushed passed Murder and ran off, her hair flying out behind her. '_People just can't understand, I do NOT like him that way! I just hate this, that I'm treated so new, even if I am, but that means I'm too knew to have feelings like they say...and I'm not human, only humans love, not a monster like me._' she thought.

Suddenly she hit something, falling backwards, her head hitting the floor.

"Death...oh." she looked up to see Envy in front of her and she felt her face get warm. Was Desire actually right?

"Oh, uh, hi Envy. I'm sorry. I guess I wasn't looking where I was going." she managed, getting to her feet. "Well I guess I'll be going then. You must have things to do."

"No, that's fine. I actually don't. I'd go out and track the pipsqueak just to torture him but...eh." he shrugged. Death sighed slightly.

"Right, of course." she muttered. "So uh..." she trailed off, not knowing what to say. Then it hit her. "Um, Envy...I have a request...would you help me kill her?"

"What do you need me to do?" he questioned, looking at her with a mischivous grin, his eyes seeming to gleam with their normal evil look.

"I need you to look like somebody. The girl she always calls me. She hesitates to fight me, saying I look like her twin sister, Laira." Death explained. "Distract her by doing this, and I will finally be able to kill her."

"Hm...this is a very good idea." he gave another grin. "I'll do it. Just tell me what I need to look like."

"Like me, but without the ouro-bora and in human clothing." she says, feeling the urge to smile for some reason she couldn't understand.

"Easy enough." Envy's normal look changed in an instant and he stood in front of her, like a double of her except in different clothing. A purple strapless tank top and a pair of skinny blue jeans with black boots.

"Perfect. Thanks for this." she gave a small nod. He grinned again at her.

"Messing with humans amuses me. This shall be fun." his voice sounded like her own and she gave an evil smirk. "Let's get going." he held a hand out to her and she took it before they headed for the main door to find Lenna.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three - Truth and Trick**

"What else can you tell us about this homunculus who has been chasing you?" Al questioned. Lenna looked at him.

"Not anything really." she sighed. "I only know what she looks like, she calls herself Death and wants to kill me." she looked back to the direction she had been walking, glancing at Desdemona only to see she was teasing Ed again. Then she saw something move ahead of her, narrowing her eyes, she took a few more steps. Then it hit her like a smack to the face who it was. "Laira?" she murmured. The person stepped out and walked toward her, smiling broadly.

"Sister!" she said in greeting, pace speeding up. She hugged Lenna tightly and the alchemist gasped, feeling tears well up in her eyes.

"Perfect, Envy, that little foolish girl..." Death whispered from where she was perched on a building above them all.

"You're supposed to be dead..." Lenna managed. Laira looked at her, shaking her head.

"I'm here right now, does it matter?" she questioned. As the two hugged Ed, Al and Desdemona looked at them in confusion.

"If Laira was dead and transmuted, creating Death then..." Ed muttered, his eyes wide when he next looked at the two. "Lenna get away from her!" he warned. Lenna looked over her shoulder at him, annoyed. "It's Envy, not your sister. Get away from him."

The two let go of each other and Laira looked at Ed, eyes narrowed.

"You wound me, pipsqueak, you really do." she hissed with a grin. Then she glowed slightly and her form changed; back into Envy. "You are too smart for your own good. You didn't have to interrupt two sisters' reunion, pipsqueak, how mean."

"IM NOT SHORT!" Ed screamed, transmuting his auto-mail arm into a blade, Al was already standing with his fist raised to punch, Lenna clapped her hands together before reaching for the closet wall and Desdemona's claws were out stretched, her tail lashing.

"Not a good idea, you four." Death called, jumping from where she was perched, her hand turning into a gun. "Unless you want to mess with me too." Lenna's jaw fell open.

"No. Why are you here?" she managed. Death smirked, aiming her gun hand.

"Well you see, Lightning Alchemist, Envy is a friend of mine. And he was just going to help me take care of you." she fired a few shots and Lenna dodged the first, the next few hitting her right arm and bouncing off. "Damned auto-mail."

"Don't mess with Len-Len!" Desdemona shrieked, leaping at Death. Death moved out of the way just as Envy transformed again. As Desdemona looked up at her, she gawked. "Martel? I-is it you?"

"Hello Desdemona." Envy replied, his voice sounding exactly like Martel's.

"Idiot cat girl, that's the homunculus!" Ed yelled at her, running at Envy. Envy spun around, from Martel he changed his appearance to look Winry.

"You wouldn't hurt me, would you?" he whimpered fakely. Ed punched at his face.

"Use any form you want, I know it's you, you bastard!" the alchemist took another punch but Envy blocked it with his own hand as he turned back into his own form.

"You are cold, FullMetal pipsqueak." Envy said, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he pushed Ed off of him, sending the alchemist flying. Envy looked over to Death and the weapon homnculi gave a sigh.

"Mess with Len-Len, fool me, I WILL CLAW BOTH OF YOUR MONSTERS' EYES OUT!" Desdemona hissed suddenly, lunging at Death again. The homunculus dodged the chimera's claws but Desdemona kicked out and hit Death in the side with her back paws, pushing the homunculus over, right into Envy.

"Damn it!" Death coughed, pushing herself up. "Sorry." she winced and looked at her side, blood was seeping out of the claw marks Desdemona left.

"Shit, and it was getting fun." Envy rolled his eyes. "Guess this'll have to wait. I do not want to have to deal with Desire's complaining if you don't come back. Her voice is so pitched, it's annoying." he got up, pulling Death up with him. "See you, Fullmetal pipsqueak." he added with a grin. Death looked at Lenna.

"I will kill you. Just you wait, bitch." she threatened, eyes narrowed, then she and Envy were gone.

Lenna let her back hit the wall closest to her and rested her face in her hands, beginning to sob. Desdemona sat down next to her, her tail and ears flicking as she tried to comfort her friend.

"You alright?" Ed questioned, Al coming up behind him. Lenna looked up to him, her eyes full of tears.

"The homunculus who looks like my sister just tried to kill me again, of course I'm not alright!" she screamed. "I just want my sister back, I just..." she trailed off.

"How are homunculus made?" Desdemona demanded. "Why does that one look like her sister?" Ed and Al looked at one another before either answered.

"By failed human transmutation. Once they eat philosopher stones, or just chunks, they become more human looking. Our mother is the one of them." Ed explained, Al just gave a nod. Lenna narrowed her eyes.

"So my sister wants to kill me..." Lenna muttered. "Ain't that just great..."


End file.
